justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gentleman
"Gentleman" by PSY is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now. Dancer ''Classic'' The dancer, a man, switches between two different outfits: *The first one is wearing blue spandex shorts, a blue sleeveless vest, a pair of black shoes and a black hat. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses and cyan socks. He has a pink outline. *The second wears a V-striped blue and red coat, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of black sneakers. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair is very short. He has a red outline. ''Sweat '' '' The Sweat dancer, a woman, has her black hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a purple cheerleader outfit with a golden 8, very short purple pants with golden highlights, a blue bangle on her left hand, a pair of light blue socks and a pair of pink sneakers. She holds a pink pompom throughout the routine. She has a yellow outline. Background The background are real life backgrounds that change. Scenes include the Eiffel Tower with tourists, an underpass, an aquarium and street views. Battle ''Gentleman has a battle against Fine China. For the battle click here. Gold Moves Classic There are 4''' Gold Moves for the Classic routine, all of which are the same.It is done in 2 parts; at the beginning of the chorus, on the line "Mother father gentleman.", and at the end of the first chorus.: '''All: Straighten an invisible tie. GentlemanGM.png|All Gold Moves Gentleman GM.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves for the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Hit the air with your fist right fist. Gold Move 3: '''Raise your right arm, similar to the previous gold moves, but in a different direction. This is the last move of the routine. gentlemanswt_gm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 gentlemanswt_gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Gentleman Sweat GM 1y2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 In-game Gentleman Sweat GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves''' in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 & 3: 'Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from ''Disturbia) '''Gold Move 2: Point to the screen and spin your hips. (Done with the dancer from It's You) Gold Move 4: 'Put your hands out. (Done with the dancer from ''We No Speak Americano) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 (Disturbia) Its you gold move.png|Gold Move 2 (It's You) Americanogm.png|Gold Move 4 (We No Speak Americano) Mashup Gentleman ''has a Mashup available on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers (No Repeats) *Gentleman (''JD2014'')' *[[Idealistic|''Idealistic]] (''JD2'') *''Good Feeling'' (''JD4'') *''Forget You'' (''JD3'') *''Starships'' (''JD2014'') *[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] ([[Just Dance 2014|''JD2014]]) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (''JD4'') *''Disturbia'' (''JD4'') *''Moves Like Jagger'' (''JD4'') *''It's You'' (''JD2014'') *''I Kissed a Girl'' (''JD2014'') *''We No Speak Americano'' (''JD4'') *''The Power'' (''JD2'') *''Beauty and a Beat'' (''JD4'') *''A Little Less Conversation'' (''JD'') Battle Gentleman ''has a battle against [[Fine China|''Fine China]]. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Gentleman ''appears in the following Mashups: ''Classic *''Gentleman'' *''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) *''Fine China'' * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] '(High Energy)' * ''I Love It (Best Of ''JD 2014'') * ''Uptown Funk'' (Behind the Scenes) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) ''Sweat'' *''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''It's You'' *''Moskau'' * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) ' Captions Both versions of ''Gentleman ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Men Exclusive * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You (JD2014)/ Dance Like a Fool (JD2015) * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Cheerleader's Storm * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Follow The Rhythm * Happy Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Pom Pom Swing * Running Cheerleader Trivia *Some of the original dance moves by PSY for this song aren't used. The reason for this is because the original choreography is rather minimal, which means the moves wouldn't be accounted for on consoles besides the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Kinect, which wouldn't be good for scoring. Despite this change, the in-game choreography looks similar nonetheless. *The words "Damn" and "Freaking" are censored. The word "Wet" at "Gonna make you wet" is replaced with "sweat," making "Gonna make you sweat" spoken four times instead of two. *This song has a pictogram error, with the pictogram at 2:19 has been reversed. (See video at the bottom of the page.) *This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds; it is followed by ''Happy and Fancy. *Near 3:04 the unknown disco ball head dancer appears. *This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, after Gangnam Style. **Both are PSY songs. *Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the 1st dancer, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it a Beta element. *There is a lyric error in the Mashup during the ''Beauty and a Beat ''dancer. The line says "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am''' a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm a." * The Sweat dancer uses similar pompoms to the ones used by the backup dancers from Hot For Me. * The Party Master Mode includes a minor appearance of the unknown disco ball headed dancer. * The Sweat coach appears in the #June15 teaser where some Just Dance 2016 content was revealed. * Both Classic and Sweat coach make a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk * This is the first song by PSY on Just Dance which isn't a DLC. Gallery Gentlemansweat.jpg|Sweat discoheadball.jpg|Disco Ball Headed Dancer on Classic Mode Gentlemancoach.jpg|Coach Gentlemanavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 140.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar gentlemanjustdance2014.jpg|Gentleman Gentlemanswt cover generic.png|Gentleman (Sweat) SJOP41 6b4bc1fc 14.png|Gentleman (Mashup) g.png|The Pictograms Gentleman-0.png|On the Just Dance Wii U menu gentleman_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-26-14-55-25-1.png 021028.jpg gentlemanopener.png gentlemanmenu.png gentleman sweat 2.jpg Videos File:PSY - GENTLEMAN File:Just_Dance_2014_-_Gentleman_-_5*_Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars XBOX ONE File:Gentleman - PSY Just Dance Wii U File:Just_dance_now_Gentleman_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with battles Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pictograms error Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with glitches Category:Rap Elements Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Korean Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited